Between a vehicle body of an automobile and an engine that is a vibration source, an anti-vibration device is arranged in order to suppress transmission of vibration to the vehicle body side. For example, in Patent Literature 1, an anti-vibration device (anti-vibration unit) of a so-called inverted type is disclosed in which, in an anti-vibration device body 18 (anti-vibration device) including a lower attaching tool 12 (boss member), an upper attaching tool 14 (outer tube member) of a tubular shape, and an anti-vibration base 16 formed of a rubber-like elastic body connecting both of these attaching tools 12, 14 to each other, the lower attaching tool 12 is attached to a vehicle body 1 side through a second bracket 22 of a frame shape in front view that surrounds the periphery thereof, and the upper attaching tool 14 is attached to an engine 2 side through a first bracket 20 that is extended toward the side.